The Enemy
by colortheskiesblue
Summary: Voldemort's gone but there's a possibility that Voldemort's still out there, alive and just bidding his time. Harry's alive and well but something dark and sinister is corrupting his soul. There's only one question left unanswered: Who is THE ENEMY?


**Chapter I – The Aftermath**

The sun started to shine over the horizon signaling the start of a new day and the end of a very tiring war. Harry headed for the lake as he contemplated over all that has happened. Not wanting any kind of disturbance he put on his invisibility cloak. Coincidentally Ron and Hermione were also there. Harry watched the pair as they sat near the edge. Suddenly the giant squid's tentacle came out on the surface giving a wave at the two. Though Hermione knew that it was perfectly harmless she edged away from the water afraid that it might grab hold of her. Ron tried to suppress a laugh at this but seemed to recoil a little when he saw Hermione's furrowing eyebrows. Harry smiled thinking about all those times when his two best friends fought about simple matters just like Crookshanks in their 3rd year and Victor Krum during the Yule Ball but even when the two were at war they never really left his side.

Ron started to put his arm over Hermione's shoulder as she laid her head on his. Somehow, underneath all those cuts and bruises, Harry could still see the love that lingers between the couple. He then remembered Ginny. He wanted to reconcile with her, say sorry, but somehow he never really got a chance. Voldemort and his Horcruxes was the only reason that prevented him in doing so. But finally after 17 years, Voldemort is truly gone and is never going to bother him again. He can finally move freely without fear of the death of his loved ones. After a few minutes, Harry finally got up and decided to look for Ginny. He slowly crouched, not wanting to disturb the pair, and headed for the castle. As he got closer dread and shame seemed to wash over him. He remembered the look on Ron's face when he started snogging Ginny in her room after they broke up. He felt guilty. Ginny was always forgiving but sometimes he feels like he's taking advantage of her feelings. He was unsure if he could even do an eye to eye contact with Ginny without seeing all the pain he has caused her in those brown eyes. But even though he could see it all in her eyes, he knew that she was a strong woman and would not easily give up. This made her special to Harry all the more.

When he has already reached the castle, he noticed a large crowd forming at the Entrance Hall. There were so many families; parents picking up their children and taking them home. It became hard for Harry to move within the crowd without being noticed. Harry also began to wonder if the Weasleys were also going home but then again Ron might still be at the lake with Hermione and they were most likely the last to leave just like the Order.

People were disapparating everywhere. Professor McGonagall must have lifted the charms that prevented apparitions. There were also some small fire places set up In the Great Hall that were connected to homes of the families through the Floo Network. Harry remembered Mr. Weasley when they used Floo Powder in fetching him for the Quidditch World Cup. He also remembered the look on Mr. Dursley's face when the mischievous Weasley twins, Fred and George, gave Dudley some Ton-Tongue Toffee which caused his tongue to grow a meter long.

Harry continued to struggle within the crowd. He has already bumped into at least 6 or 7 people already. Fortunately none seemed to have noticed the invisible Harry. Harry couldn't find a single familiar face but he could've sworn that he saw Charlie or Luna amongst the crowd. It took him a long time before he saw Neville Longbottom assisting a small boy in carrying his trunk into the fireplace. Neville looked more disheveled than ever. There was a long cut on his cheek which still looked fresh but the effects of battle began to fade in his face now that he is wearing a genuine smile just like the others. Harry noticed that Neville has already grown into the man who was worth more than 12 of Malfoy after seeing him stand up to Voldemort. He looked completely different but somehow he's still the same old clumsy Neville Longbottom at heart. Harry began to walk up to Neville as the young boy bade Neville goodbye.

"Neville, it's me Harry!" Harry whispered.

"Blimey! You almost gave me a heart attack!" looking at Harry, clearly surprised after giving a small jump. "What are you doing hiding in the invisible cloak?" Neville added as he noticed that he was talking into thin air.

"Oh. I was just looking for some peace and quiet. By the way have you seen Ginny? I've been looking for her for some time now."

"I saw her awhile ago up at the dormitory. I guess she's looking for some of her stuff; double-checking if she might've missed anything." Neville replied. Before Harry could say thanks a pink faced girl with blonde hair whom he recognized as Hannah Abbott came up to Neville.

"Umm… You're Neville Longbottom right? Can you please help me bring these small potted plants? They're my pets." The girl asked shyly. Harry noticed that the plants were some kind of flower with pearly white petals. It seemed to like Neville a lot since it was already starting to wrap itself around Neville's arm.

"Well yeah. No Problem with that. You're Hannah right?" Neville took a deep breath obviously this is the first time a girl ever approached him. Beaming, Hannah gave a small nod and they both headed through the crowd. As they went on Neville gave the invisible Harry a small wink.

Harry went up the stone steps towards the Gryffindor Common Room. As much as he wanted to, Harry prevented himself from taking a detour. He sure has missed this place a lot. After passing by the familiar corridors of Hogwarts, he finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady was with her friend Valerie drinking wine, both of which already looked drunk though still very alert. The Fat Lady seemed to have heard Harry's footsteps.

"Who's there?" _Hiccup._

Harry took of his invisibility cloak and revealed himself.

"Ah… Harry Potter! The Boy who lived… and Died but still _Lived_!" _Hiccup. _The Fat Lady said.

"Mind if you join us?" The Fat Lady gave Harry a stupid smile, offering Harry a bottle of wine.

"Umm… No Thanks." Harry forced a smile then put on back his cloak.

"Well suit yourself!" The Fat Lady shrugged then shouted "Valerie! We need more vine!"

She swung herself forward and permitted him in.

Once he entered the common room it looked quite deserted. The flames were still cackling loudly. It also looked quite dark since the curtains were all drawn. After giving another check if there was anyone else aside himself, Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak and walked up to his dormitory. He remembered its familiar scent of oak wood and broomstick. Harry walked around it and sat on his old bed.

Suddenly the door creaked open revealing a tall young woman with ginger brown hair and dark brown eyes. She gave him a smile. It was none other than Ginny Weasley. She walked towards Harry and sat on the opposite bed. For a long time they continued to stare at one another. Trying to make sure that they remember each other exactly the way they are now. Harry was first to talk but was hushed by Ginny. She reached out for his hand and held it with hers. Harry felt its familiar warmth, the warmth that gave him strength to face all of this. Ginny then leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. It was just a simple kiss, no tongues no physical contact, just a simple kiss. It tasted like how cherry blossoms should be. It felt like nothing could ruin this moment but they were wrong. Harry suddenly remembered his guilt and pulled away.

"Ginny, will you ever forgive me?" Harry said as fast as he could, trying to prevent Ginny from hushing him again. "I know that I caused you so much pain. It was wrong of me to leave you behind just like that. It was never really my intention but under the circumstances I had to. You understand that don't you?" Harry looked into her eyes.

"I have forgiven you already a long time ago. I know that defeating Voldemort was your life long mission. It was never really your fault." Ginny smiled.

"But now that the war is over and Voldemort's gone why should we let your guilt stop us now? Harry, I love you and don't ever forget that."

Ginny stood up and walked around the room touching the carvings of the four poster beds. There was a painful silence and Harry can no longer stand it but he was lost for words. After a few moments he sighed then finally decided to talk. "I love you too Ginny. I'm just afraid that I might lose you. You're the reason I kept on fighting, along with Ron, Hermione and all of those who have given up their lives in order to defeat evil…"

"Last night, when you all thought that I was dead, your screams crushed me to the core. It made me want to shout back, to call back, but I kept still. I only did that so that I could finally finish this war once and for all. And because of your support you gave me strength to do so."

Ginny looked at Harry and said in reply… "Well you have nothing to fear Mr. Harry James Potter. I'll always be with you no matter what. You also don't have to explain yourself since I understand everything now. And I don't give a damn about it."

Ginny suddenly held Harry's hand tightly. Harry tried to let go but he found it difficult to do so since Ginny wasn't just going to him to let go.

"Remember what I told you during Dumbledore's Funeral? That I never really gave up on you? So why would I give up now? Now, that there's nothing that'll stop us?"

There was another painful silence. Harry, still unsure, thought that this was his chance to get Ginny back. She made a point that there is really nothing that could stop them aside from Ron. Harry suppressed a smile

"I guess you have a point." Harry then gave Ginny a hug. She held on him tightly. They stayed like that for a long time. They have finally found peace in their hearts.

* * *

Hi there! Summerleaves here! :) This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! By the way, Harry didn't use the secret passageway to the Gryffindor Common Room, which he and Ron found through the Marauder's Map, since Filch was near its corridor. It was better to use that though since he didn't want to attract any attention. Reviews please! The next Chapter will be out soon! :D

"_**The Truth Never sets me free so I'll do it myself." **_– Paramore, Careful.


End file.
